Record from Vegetasi
by Safire Ranmako
Summary: Safire here, I have choosen to let these lines of Saijan history out on this primative datanet. Rest asured we will find this Kakarott and then despose of him. If you have any information hand it over and be spared when we Perge this planet of all life.


Record from Vegetasi

I don't own Anything related to DBZ, but I do own Safire (Duh), Drago, Saria (Safire's Best friend), Riku (Raditz' Best friend), and Snow (Freeza and Cooler's Mother). I'm not too good with making up names, this Saria has heard of Hyrule and Riku is your normal Saijan Male.

"Stupid monkeys I may die, but my daughter Freeza will destroy the whole lot of you."- Snow fifteen years before the destruction of Vegetasi.

"You shouldn't have fought her Bardock for you have sealed your own son's fate."- King Cold fourteen years before Freeza destroyed Vegetasi.

"Your majesty your first child is a female, her mother named her Safire."- King Vegeta's aide, thirteen years before the destruction of Vegetasi.

"People, and I use the word lightly, I now have a son. Welcome your new prince, Prince Vegeta." - King Vegeta twelve years before Freeza destroyed Vegetasi.

"Cooler here is to be you pathetic Saijan's new master." - Polar eleven years before Freeza blew up Vegetasi.

"Freeza said Mother told her telepathically 'I will be reborn in the form you would least expect, a Saijan.' Father." - Cooler ten years before Vegetasi was destroyed.

"Freeza make sure that when you use your Killer Ball Attack on Vegetasi that you don't destroy the moon." -Saria nine years before Freeza destroyed Vegetasi.

"Safire, Papa is nice to fight only when you intend to lose." - Vegeta, Prince of the Saijans eight years before Vegetasi blew up.

"Radtiz get a life, its not like the planet will blow up just because you don't get to date Princess Safire at her ball." - Riku seven years before Vegetasi blew.

"Warriors of the Saijan race, I have an announcement to make. I, Raditz plan to _Challenge _Princess Safire's family to gain the right to make her my mate. After I win Safire and I will battle it out in order to see who controls our family." - Raditz six years before Vegetasi blew.

"Death comes to us all now, Bardock, but something much worse comes for you. For you will see the future but no one will believe one word you say about your planet's death and your own. Just like I saw the future here and no one believed me." - Karnak five years before Vegetasi blew.

"Cooler I'm glad I could finally get to meet with you, I have these dirty Saijans looking after me every minute of every day. Only three Saijans do I want to live through this soon to be Asteroid Field. They are Raditz, Saria, Riku, and my pet Drago the dragon." Safire four years before Vegetasi blows up.

"This darkness will come, I tell you. you only have three years left before our home's destruction!" Much laughter is heard. - Bardock three years before Vegetasi blows.

"Freeza soon our plans will come to fruation, these stupid Saijans will be no more and we will never have to worry about one becoming a Super Saijan."

"Yes, Mother. but what of those you are saving?"

"We don't have to worry about them, they are all obediant to me." - Safire and Freeza Two years before the destruction of Vagatasi.

"My father won't shut up about his delusional world!"

"What are you talking about?'

"My father has said for five years that Freeza will destroy Vagatasi."

Safire's eyes widen, "Tell me when he leaves, I need to contact the Cold Family."

"Why?"

"Because I'm to report anything of that nature to Freeza or Cooler. Please don't ask more?" - Raditz and Safire One year before Freeza Destroied Vagetasi.

"Freeza, you may have defeated me and my people, but my son will destroy you!" as the blast enveloped Bardock Safire heard him wisper, "Kakarott will avenge me."

"Who is Kakarott?" she wispered. -Bardock and Safire High above Vagatasi as Freeza destroies the Planet.

Safire here, I have choosen to let these lines of Saijan history out on this primative datanet. Rest asured we will find this Kakarott and then despose of him. The reason for sending this out is to find out where he is, if you have any information hand it over and you will be spared when we Perge this planet of all life. We are waiting...


End file.
